powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Remote Teleportation
The ability to displace matter/energy instantaneously from one location to another without it occupying the space in between or requiring physical contact. Sub-power of Spatial Manipulation, advanced variation of Teleportation. Also Called * Apportation * Coordinate Change * Coordinate Movement * Long-range Teleportation * Move Point Capabilities Normal teleportation requires the user to make physical contact with matter/energy in order to teleport it to another location, along with the teleporter in question. This ability differs by allowing the user to simply teleport matter/energy to any location, simply by thinking, without the need of physical contact. In short, this is a form of teleportation that has fewer restrictions than its normal counterpart. This ability also allows the user to teleport beings away from the user to any point the user wishes within their range of knowledge. Applications Offensive * Teleport objects into a target, causing telefrag, punching holes or bisecting the opponent. This can be considered a form of Spatial Slicing, as such ability cannot be blocked. ** Advanced users can even teleport the surrounding air or water molecules if physical ammunition, like bullets or needles, is lacking. * Teleport an attack back at the target. * When under attack, swap locations with the target to defend yourself as well as putting them in danger. * Teleport a massive object above the target, letting it crash down to crush the opponent to death. * Advanced users can teleport parts of the target away, such as removing a limb, internal organs, or even head, to instantly kill them. Supplementary * Teleport out of harm's way. * Teleport great distances, reducing travel time. * Teleport past walls and obstacles. * Teleport matter/energy to another location, creating instant mailing. * Summon matter/energy by means of teleportation. * Banish matter/energy by means of teleportation. * Teleport beings to other worlds or areas and back. Association * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Cosmic Awareness * Spatial Expansion * Spatial Manipulation * Teleportation Limitations * User may not possess Conscious Spatial Awareness or Cosmic Awareness, which could make teleporting living organisms dangerous. * User may not possess Spatial Expansion, which would limit their teleportation options. * User may have to focus more to prevent from affecting an incorrect target. * Range of ability and allowable weight of matter/energy may have a limit. * User may damage their body by teleporting too often in a short period of time. * User may lose control of their power if under a lot of mental stress. * May not be able to teleport others who can also teleport. Known Users Gallery Absolute_Space.jpg|The Absolute Space can allow the One Being Sought to teleport others to him by deleting space in between, without him touching them. Summoning_Technique.jpg|The Summoning Technique teleports animals to the user. Kakashi_Mangekyo_Sharingan.jpg|All Kakashi has to do is stare at his opponent... Kamui.PNG|...and his Kamui technique will teleport the object. Space-Time_Barrier.png|Minato's Space-Time Barrier can teleport objects without him touching it. EggBeater.png|The Egg Beater projects energy beams that teleport whatever they hit to a per-programmed location. Anigifremoteorb1.gif|Paige Matthews (Charmed) usgin Telekinetic Orbing to teleport Darcy (Click for animation) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Remote Power